Mother Hen
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco didn't like to admit, but he really was a mother hen no matter how you looked at it. Besides that, his harbored feelings seem to be returned, but still his life is chaos with his sons finding some way to get in trouble. WhitebeardMarco. Rated M for language and lemons (which are marked). OneShot.


**A/N:: Couldn't resist, shishishihsi~! This was fun to type and I enjoy writing Marco as a mommy! This one actually includes a lime and lemon scene! They have been labelled incase you are not comfortable with actually reading that. I marked around it so in a way you know what happened, but you don't have to read if you wish not too. (I always need an excuse for Uke!Marco *giggle*)**

 **So I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Mother Hen**

 _I hate teenagers sometimes…_

A rough sigh left me as I pinched the bridge of my nose and I could hear a duo chuckling behind me. I quickly snap fingers out and the two smallest boys went running for the stairs as I tried to calm myself. In front of me sat two teenagers with band aids and gauze on them from _who-knows-how-many_ time this month.

"Explain." The word seethed as I gave a harsh stare to the two, the freckled teen scowling and the other was whining in complaint.

"Teach was being an ass!" Ace snapped out first as he crossed arms in irritation and I looked to Thatch.

"It's true and I couldn't leave Ace hanging." A cheeky grin showed and I gave them a both a stare before feet were moving into the living room.

"Oh goodness, I thought you two weren't this stupid."

"Shut up, Izo!" Ace complained as the new teenager in the room moved his hair behind an ear and huffed out.

"Never mind, I know you both are." A scoff followed and I watched the three argue and I rubbed fingers to my forehead.

"Quiet!" I stated sharply as I really needed to get my work done that was waiting in my office in the room over from this one. They did as I said and were all standing now with looks to me. "Thatch, Ace, no gas money for a month," a groan came out as I gave a finger pointing to them both, "and don't even think about getting any allowance with your usual chores."

"Then I'm not doing them."

"Do you want your cellphone, brat?" I asked towards Ace who tried to be defiant and I noticed that panicked look as today's society rely on such things now. _Hell, I do very heavily._

"Then you can't call me if you do."

"I know how to program it where you can only make calls to three numbers and that would _only_ be emergency purposes, yoi." A frown showed as he complained with a grunt and gritted teeth as he tightened arms.

"Fine, I'll do my chores!" This smile found me at my victory and eyed the auburn haired male who seemed to be mulling over something.

"You're not getting out of it, Thatch." A whine left him as I didn't _give him a chance to try_ and all I could do was snort before crossing arms. "Now go sit at the dining room table for at least thirty minutes and then do your chores." Frowns were shown and I held a hand up lightly to stop anything. "If you listen to me then I will shorten your punishment, so no complaints. Got me?"

"Yes, Marco." A grunt left me at the unenthusiastic reply, but I expected it before waving a hand out so they could go to the dining room.

"Jozu!" The name left me as the man was in the dining room and I heard a hum.

"I will watch them." I sighed in relief that at least the college student was being responsible.

"Izo, where is Curiel?" Asking about the quiet young adult made me glad that he wasn't a troublemaker like the other teenagers.

"His room?" The question returned and I looked to him with a hum in thought.

"Could you see? Namur and Haruta need to get out before I go insane." A chuckle left Izo as he soon nodded and began for the stairs.

"No problem."

 _I hate teenagers, but I also love them with all my heart._

"It's interesting to see you in full mother hen mode." I heard the voice muse as I looked to a man sitting on the couch with a wine glass. It was crazy how silent he could be sometimes.

"Quiet, Vista. I'm trying to make sure I have everything squared away before I do paperwork and have it turned into Pops later." I pinched the bridge of my nose in thought and he snorted out, which made me realize what he said. "I am not a mother hen." I glared to him lightly as he had his free hand out.

"Who makes sure everyone gets to school?"

"Me, but Pops needs to be in the office before me." I mentioned in explanation of the obvious and he kept eyes on me.

"Who picks up the littles?"

"Me, sometimes Curiel."

"Who makes sure everything in the house is figured out and what dinner is each night?"

"Well, me, but…" A hand was facing towards me as he stared with a serious look.

"Does the bills? Makes sure allowance sorted properly? Curricular activities attended? Parent-teacher conferences? Take your _parent_ to school?" My mouth stayed shut as I gave a look for him to get on with it. "If you are seriously telling me that you are not a parent to these kids then I will list more that would show how much you so are."

"Fine, so what, Vista? I make sure I play the parental role?"

"You play _a role_. The mother hen role." The words came out as it was simple and I raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Oh?" I asked in questioning as he sipped his wine and soon he was grinning.

"Marco, are you disagreeing that Pops is the father role?" A hum left me in thought of the truth of those words and soon Curiel was corralling the two smaller boys.

"Be back for dinner!" I claimed out as Curiel was nodding with his headphones resting around his neck and beanie snug on his head. The boys dragged the teenager out with waves to me as I smiled with one back and the door soon followed after their cheers. "Anything else, Vista?"

"What are your views of Pops finding a woman?" I blinked in confusion on the question and gave a shrug with a curious gaze. "I'm being serious, Marco."

"So am I? What do you want me to do? If he finds someone then he just… _does_." A thought came to mind as I crossed arms with a stern look and frowned. "As long as she isn't disrespectful to the family and isn't after his money." This snort came out as he gave me a knowing look and I shifted with eyes peering to the side.

"I know you well enough…" A curse left me under my breath at hearing the light tone and there was chatter coming from the dining room, showing they wouldn't notice. I shifted to let a hand rub the back of my neck as I bowed my head forward with a sigh.

"Look, Vista, I'm trying to get over these feelings, you are not helping." A frown was to me as I looked to the man who was the second person to join the family after I did.

"I just insist you don't give up yet."

"It's been three years, Vista." I commented as we spoke lowly and he hummed with a look at me.

"You haven't been really trying."

"Look, it's not important. Everything works out as it is and we don't have time for this kind of stuff. Just drop it." I mentioned and soon moved to leave the room before Vista could come back with something else that would make my hope raise more. Passing through doorways and into my office, I closed the French doors that had curtains over them and I sighed out with a hand ruffling my hair.

I never meant to be like this, not the best thing either if I thought about it. Whitebeard is my boss and the one who took me in. Though I never really viewed him as a father figure, we call him Pops because of when we got Curiel and Thatch after Vista had already been with us. They were younger at the time and Whitebeard had always wanted a family to call his own. So the name Pops was picked out and it stuck with us, even me since it was so common to hear.

Part of me never knew why I didn't put him in the spot, I didn't have the greatest childhood and a father figure would have been great for me even when I was already in my twenties. It just didn't stick to me and I found out a few years ago that my feelings rise to the occasion on why I never put him there. I liked Whitebeard on a higher level than friend and was able to show indifferent around him even when my insides were a mess of emotions. I have always showed that side, not letting anything get to me, but in all reality…

 _I was panicking in my own body._

I wanted nothing more than to be with the man and it was hard to put that aside whilst working with him. Which is why I am a little grateful that I come home after school to continue working since my office at the building is next to his; so is my bedroom here at home on the first floor. We shared a bathroom, something that never bothered me until I found out and made sure I didn't just waltz in like I used to when I needed something and he was in the shower. The man never got bothered by it, but now that I was hyper aware of my feelings towards Pops, I couldn't do it again.

Sighing out in exasperation, I moved to my desk and noticed my phone flickering with an update. I checked it as I noticed the messages and emails knowing I needed to hop to it. Pops wanted me to check over some things and I was sitting down with my computer on as I looked to one of the screens. Vista's words came back, though, making me sigh as I leaned an elbow on my desk as I put my head in my hand.

I wish I didn't have these feelings…

* * *

"Alright! Alright!" I calmed the boys down for breakfast as Namur and Haruta ran by my legs to get to their already set down plates. I put a plate down in front of Ace and Thatch before moving to get Vista's and finally Pops as he was home for breakfast on Saturdays. Once everyone was getting their food finished, Jozu was off to go join his biker buddies and Izo was off for piano lessons. Thatch and Ace, I kicked them out with a scowl and the little ones were taken to a friend's home by Curiel who would probably walk around town listening to music; my little lone wolf.

"Sit down and eat, Marco." I peered over at Whitebeard as he was talking with Vista and I rubbed at my neck.

"You forgot to make yourself food again." A shrug left me as I moved to the kitchen and soon pulled out a Pop tart from the cabinet and waved a hand out.

"I have to go finish some reports." Noises were heard as I soon heard a deep hum.

"Come sit down, Marco. Those can wait." I stopped and soon turned to see Whitebeard giving a worried look with a finger tapping the table. This sigh left me as I moved towards the table where Vista stood up.

"Let me get you something _proper_ to eat." The food was taken from me as I huffed out and let my body slouch into the chair.

"You need to relax for a day." A smile was to me as Pops stared in concern and I sighed out with a look to the table.

"I'll relax when I'm dead, especially with all these brats…" The grumble left me and caused a rumbling laugh to leave him. A smile found me as I closed eyes and enjoyed as that rumble trailed off.

"You tell me to take it easy all the time and here you are working yourself to the ground. I know it's not easy keeping up with the family _and_ work at the same time."

"It's fine, yoi. I have a system laid out even when the cheeky brats try to defy that." I mention as I was soon looking to a plate of eggs and those quick microwavable sausages that are maple flavored. "Thanks, Vista." A look was to me as if telling me to do something with what we talked about a few days ago. I scoffed at that look and soon moved to pick up my fork to eat.

"I'm going to the bookstore and see if that book is in for you and also that record for Curiel." This nod left me as Pops bid him a farewell and we were left in silence which made my body relax as I let my head fall to the table. A chuckle rumbled as I took a break from eating and just let myself rest in the peace.

"I was thinking," Whitebeard began as I hummed lightly so he knew I was paying attention, "this coming week, I have you on paid leave." I sat up with a look at him for deciding that for me and this chuckle left him as he grinned to me. "Marco, _we_ are going to go on vacation. We both need it and you absolutely deserve it."

"The company," I began and he held a hand up.

"Will still be here when we get back, I am leaving Blenheim and Atmos in charge." Hearing the two names brought ease to me before I about voiced my next concern. "Vista has the family." My mouth shut as I looked to him in questioning and let out a breath through my nose.

"What if something happens?"

"Marco," a chuckle rumbled through him as he grinned to me. "Don't worry about it, I have everything sorted out. We will be gone from Sunday to Friday and everything will be fine." This look of disbelief left me which caused him to chuckle before pointing to my plate. "Eat and I want you packed tonight so we can leave Sunday morning."

"I still need to finish those papers."

"Then finish what you can today, but I mean it. Packed tonight and no more work for the week. Don't even think about bringing your laptop." A slight curse left me as I soon began eating up the food and listened to that comforting rumble.

* * *

We made it to the resort, it was mainly traditional style and you wore a yukata around the place whilst staying. I didn't mind, the first night going fine and on Monday we had went to have a spa treatment done. What Pops didn't expect is on Tuesday when I got a phone call from one of the boys. I told Whitebeard to back off as I figured out the problem since I knew Vista would have a hard time. The arguing was loud and I knew I was on speaker phone as they voiced their complaints and arguments at once.

" _Boys_!" The sharp tone snapped out of me as it got quiet and I soon took in a shaky breath to calm myself. "Thatch, Ace, you both are forbidden to go out besides school until I get back. _No complaints._ Haruta, give Namur his toys back. Namur, do **not** bite your brother, I don't care if sharks do it when threatened. You don't do it, _period_. Izo, stop instigating your brothers and make sure they do their homework without another bout. Jozu, for goodness sakes, help Vista out and stop trying to sneak out to avoid it all. Curiel, please, stay sane in all of this and make sure the two littles get to where they need to and have their park time."

I paused to let my words soak in as I addressed everything that was being complained about.

"Everyone got me?" An agreed answer came out as I rubbed two fingers to my temple. "Vista, next time they give you problems, just throw them in their rooms and I will deal with them when I get home." An affirmed noise came out before I let out a breath. "Now, be _good_ for Vista, got me, brats?" Another confirmed noise came out as I hung up with a rigid sigh leaving me as I rubbed my temple harder. A grunt left me as I felt an arm around my waist as I was pulled back before I was sitting in a lap and I let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know what I would do without you, guararara." The soft rumble had me sighing out as he was sitting on one of the beds with me comfortably resting between his legs and he had arms around my waist. I calmed my emotions as I merely tossed my phone to the chair to the side of the mini fridge across from us.

"You wouldn't have kids, because if our sons could be any more difficult than that you would lose your mind." I groaned as I moved hands to rub at my face and he chuckled. "I knew they would try something with me gone, damn cheeky brats." He laughed louder this time as he soon moved a hand to run fingers through my hair in a comforting gesture.

"If they call again, you let me deal with it, okay? I don't want you stressing anymore this trip." A hum left me in disbelief and he rumble with a chuckle before I rested my eyes enjoying the fingers through my hair.

"We'll see, yoi." I muttered and he laughed at my answer knowing I was being half serious and half joking.

Surprisingly, I took a short nap and only woke up because I heard my phone ring. Of course, Pops fended me off and 'ordered' me to go relax in the public bathhouse to get away so he could deal with it. I merely stared for a minute longer after he answered the phone and he was grinning as he pointed to the door. So here I am in the bathhouse, hearing some women giggle off to the side as I made my way through the locker area. I put my yukata on a hanger after I secured the towel better and soon closed the locker. Making my way, I noticed an older gentleman resting with his back to me so I moved to the steps and went to the opposite side. I could feel the eyes from the few women over in the bath, a good distance, and I merely ignored them as I made myself comfortable on the seating area.

A groan left me as I closed eyes and relaxed as the water came up to the middle of my pectorals. I slouched back more and put my head back, though it was a little uncomfortable, but the rest of me felt great in the water. The steam filled the area as it was outside, but with the weather being comfortable, the steam lingered the surface a little. Not as much as it would during the winter times and I hummed in the bliss of it.

Well, until I heard water moving and let eyes peer lazily to notice a woman standing with a smile to me. I shifted to be sitting back up with arms crossing as I gazed to her in questioning. Her towel was snug to her body from being wet and her bosom was tight pressed and showed to be hardly contained by the towel on her. Blonde locks were up in bun on the top of her head and black earrings dangled from her ears in a shower of strands. Pale green eyes viewed me with interest and she gave a quirked smirk.

"Can I sit with you, handsome?"

"I have kids, yoi." I automatically started out, not wanting to deal with her and she snorted in interest.

"Oh?" The look showed that it didn't deter her at all and I tilted my head at her with a bored stare.

"Ones in college." Light surprise was in those eyes and she crossed arms with eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't look that old." A snort left me at the answer and noticed that age is a factor for her, not that I was interested anyways.

"If you want to worry about age then I am definitely not the guy. Plus, I don't feel comfortable with someone that is about the same age as one of my sons." Sometimes I was happy to claim as a parent since it did help make things interesting on how people get deterred when they question my age.

"I'm glad I still look young."

"Still too close." I mentioned with my bored staying as she started to notice it more that I wasn't just 'hard to catch', I was not interested.

"Not into younger women then?"

"I don't mind age." That must have hit her hard as I saw the flickering in her eyes at the smacking realization and soon she huffed lightly.

"I see, have a good day." The woman began stalking off and I soon closed eyes and tilted my head to be facing forward with a deep breath leaving me. A chuckle was heard through the air in humor and I opened eyes to notice the gentleman across from me, about eight feet away, give a grin.

"It's not nice stringing ladies along." It was a playful scold and I snorted at that before he hummed lightly. The water shifted as I noticed the male move up to me before shifting to sit next to me. A hand was out towards me as the other moved behind me in comfort. "Rayleigh."

"Marco." I answered whilst shaking his hand and we released as he hummed out with his arm stretching out to the other side of him along the edge.

"I'm assuming adopted boys?"

"What makes you think that?" I had eyebrows raised up in curiosity of his answer and he shifted his hand back to rub at his chin, the beard retaining some water from his hand. I noticed the glasses resting on his head of gray hair as he showed it proudly and was a great contradiction to his toned body.

"You did it plural, _sons_ , and I couldn't really imagine you are old enough to have even your oldest being in college even if he did just start." Eyebrows were up at me as he gazed in questioning and I smirked lightly.

"How old do you think I am?"

"At least thirty-six." An impressed noise left me as I soon rubbed at my neck.

"Close, I am thirty-nine and could be old enough to have a child in college."

"Barely." A chuckle left him as he shifted and I assumed propped a leg up since I felt his thigh press closer to mine and our towels shifted together.

"Besides that, my four teenagers are close in age, as in three are the same with barely months apart and the fourth is only nine months from the others." This smirk showed on him as he guessed right and I hummed lightly. "Cheeky brats, but I love them."

"Ah, I know the feeling, my great nephew is a handful." He chuckled and I raised an eyebrow at him on the mentioning. "No kids for this old man." A light laugh left him as he seemed to be thinking of something and I say eyes glint with something. "You good at poker?"

"Do you want to be broke?" The laugh came out and caused me to smile as he was patting my shoulder before gripping as his free hand began pointing out to go with his words.

"Good, some of the men here are doing some gambling, come along?"

"Sure, when?" I agreed since I was told to relax and I wouldn't mind to clean some people out while I am at it. Not that I need the money, but I do enjoy watching people curse into a fit when I wipe them clean from the table.

"Room 113, at nine. Alcohol will be provided for beverage, but if you want to smoke you have to step out on the balcony." I merely nodded in understanding as he was grinning and I soon noticed the women, including the blonde, staring over in questioning. "Their nosing is becoming more obvious." I snorted as I let my head relax back, using his arm as a pillow rest, and sighed out.

"Almost as annoying as my boys…" I mumbled and this caused Rayleigh to laugh lightly and seemed to shift and relax back more. My eyes closed as I enjoyed the peace and figured with the man's company the women will stay far away and not pester me any longer than they probably had planned. I had arms crossed as I shifted a leg to be propped up, pressing his leg as I huffed out into the air.

"Let me tell you about my nephew," a smile found me with a chuckle as I could tell he was having a proud uncle moment and nodded to listen.

* * *

Pops had laughed when I told him I was going to a poker game and said he should give me a bag for my winnings. It was rare for me to ever lose and this night was like any other time. True to my word, I cleaned the whole table out that a couple gentlemen were smart enough to back out before they could be taken for all they owned. Rayleigh, even though he lost, was laughing the whole time with a grin. They commented that he had a bad night and was the one to bring his maker. I assume Rayleigh comes here often along with the others, maybe a common poker night they gather for, and they told me to come again next time. I was surprised and joked with them asking if they were desperate to be broke, which made them laugh out.

Now, I was holding a Gold Crown bag with my winnings and Rayleigh was walking with me back to my room. The man was going on about how his buddies were surprised by my poker face and I smirked at that. _Glad to know I still had it in me._ We chattered as he took a swig from his bottle made of clay, something you would see with a samurai, and I hummed as I kept a hold of the bottle I took knowing Pops would like it. Once finding my room, I stopped by the door as we talked a little more on certain things that he was trying to break through to my poker face and the door opened.

"Guarara, clean them out?" I turned to Whitebeard and held up the bag with a smirk.

"You doubted me, yoi?" I questioned and he chuckled with a rumble and looked to my company. "This is Rayleigh, the one to invite me and this is for you." I handed the bottle over as he took it with a grin and soon shifted back into the room.

"You know me best, guarararara!" I could hear one of the bed's shift and I rolled my eyes as I knew he would be happy with it. My eyes found Rayleigh as he hummed with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing," a grin was showing as a hand soon patted my shoulder as he soon moved away with a wave. "Hope to come across you in the bathhouse again." A chuckle was leaving him as he made his way with his bottle and I hummed in confusion before going into the room. I shut the door behind me as I tossed my bag of winnings to the television stand and noticed some music video marathon was showing, but the volume barely on. A sigh left me as I ruffled my hair and noticed Pops drinking as I moved to stand with a look to him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked out since I decided to avoid the subject earlier knowing very well he would be less reluctant.

"Nope, guararara." A sigh left me in exasperation as I noticed my phone nowhere in sight now and soon shifted to his bag to open the compartment on the inside. "Marco, do not turn it on."

"You can't turn it off." A grunt left me as I noticed a hand begin swatting the device to land back in the bag and soon I was pulled towards the bed. "Pops, you know I have to know. Ooff!" I was pressed onto the bed as he gave me a look, hand pressing to my chest firmly. A frown showed on my face as I noticed him place his bottle to the side and moved to be on his side with an arm propped up as he rested his chin on his hand.

"I'm worried about our sons as well, but I also know that we both need a break. Vista is the best man to watch over them, give him some trust, Marco." I gave him a look whilst making sure my hormones stayed calm as he didn't move his hand and I felt the need to adjust my clothing since I knew my boxer-briefs are showing.

"They are a handful, yoi."

"And a few more days won't kill you." A chuckle left him as he found this humorous and I huffed out in defeat as I felt him move his hand away. "Anyways, you seemed to enjoy your time at the poker game."

"Of course, it's good to know I haven't lost my touch in that retrospect."

"Or in the other way." A grin was on him as I furrowed eyebrows with questioning as I stayed laying there with arms crossing as he chuckled. As we lay like this, I do feel short, though it seems impossible. I am at six-foot-one and a lot of people claim how tall I am, but Pops is around seven-foot so I know how it feels to be short as well. Not that it ever bothered me since part of me liked to think that I would fit comfortably against him with my head being to his chest. "Are you telling me you don't have him smitten?" I stared in confusion and he laughed with his body shifting back a bit to let it out.

"I'm not interested in Rayleigh, I don't care if he is smitten. It wouldn't be any different and besides it was better than that woman in the bath house who was trying for me." The words left me as I let out a breath as he rumbled with humor and he soon hummed.

"You know, Marco," the subject seem to be changing as he had this look in his eye and I raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been correcting me lately and even you do it as well." This confused noise left me like any other time he tries to be a little cryptic before grinning whilst explaining. "Did you tell Rayleigh of our sons?"

"Of course, the woman started it and I said that one of my sons is in…" I stopped as I soon pursed lips in realization on how much I have accepted the fact that I really saw the boys as my own sons. A rumble of laughter was there as a hand was patting to my chest. "Vista already beat you to it, he's been teasing me for the past couple weeks and I can't really deny it much anymore." A grin was showing as he soon seemed to remember something.

"Speaking of Vista," a mutter came out as he looked to me with a grin. "I was told to be blunt since someone has been stressing over certain things."

"What, yoi? Is one of the boys having problems?" A chuckle left him as I noticed his hand shift to tug at my arms so I could move them. I gave a look of confusion before my breath hitched as fingers shifted under my yukata.

 _Damn it, Vista!_

"What?" I merely asked in confusion as I squirmed lightly as the hand rested to grip the side of my chest and he was chuckling.

"I don't like when people are smitten with my wife." He joked playfully, but I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at the words used before I shifted lightly at the feel of his hand line down. My eyes stared in slight curiosity on what was happening and he merely grinned as he watched my body shift.

* * *

 **Lime**

* * *

The hand got lower and I felt my breathing come out heavier as I soon hitched in breath with a hand grasping his yukata and the other finding the blanket. " _Nhh_ …" The noise lightly left me as I tried not to grind against the hand cupping firmly against my growing erection.

"Guararara, no need to be quiet, Marco." A gasp found me as he shifted fingers in a kneading motion and I groaned lowly. I swallowed hard as I let my mouth open to let out my breaths that were becoming labored as he continued to rub me. Heat flared through my veins in need and I moaned lowly as he shifted to kiss at my neck with a rumble.

" _Nnnhaaa_ ," I moaned as his fingers pushed the fabric down to grip onto my erection firmly to begin stroking me. My grip tightened on each fabric as I let my hips shift to rock with the rhythm and my head was back whilst to the side so lips could nip. " _Mnnn_ , P-Pops…" I complained in a short whine as he was being slow with the rhythm on my length and he chuckled.

"What is it, Marco?" The question had a shiver go through me with a moan as I tried to arch with hips jerking and he merely chuckled more. The thumb rubbed against the head firmly before it began to pick up on speed on pumping me. Feet shifted into the bed as I felt myself moan out as I trembled from how amazing it felt as my stomach boiled. I could hardly remember the last time I even had any alone time, except after I found out my feelings at first.

Hair tickled along my neck as I could feel his moustache rub and lips kept pressing lovingly. " _Mhn-haaa_!" All the while I was losing control of myself and was staring up to the ceiling blindly as I moaned loudly. The sparking lust thrumming through my veins had my hips rocking with the rhythm more as I couldn't control myself any longer with a cry of release leaving me as I came. Legs had shifted with quivers as I felt myself come down from my high and let my breathing come back to a normal pace.

"Hmmm," I lazily let my head roll as Pops was pulled back with a hum. "I haven't seen you this relaxed since when we were younger." A snort left me as he chuckled whilst shifting to sit up. "Don't move, I'm going to get a towel." A huff left me as he moved and I felt a little weird with my very happy member laying out in the open. Not that it should matter after all that, but now that I thought about it…. I didn't know Whitebeard thought of me in a more intimate way.

* * *

 **End Lime**

* * *

 _This was Vista's doing… I just know it…_

Feeling the towel along my body made me groan lightly as my body felt completely lax and my underwear was shifted correctly as he moved the towel to the side. I snorted at his careless toss and was soon shifting on the bed whilst chuckling as I didn't even move. A hand grasped my hip as he turned me so I was shifted to rest against him and I shifted comfortably to breathe out as I relaxed against him. Fingers moved through my hair as I was using his bicep as a pillow and fingers gripped his yukata.

"Don't give other's any ideas, I'm the only one to be allowed to have you, guararara." My face flushed with heat as I complained lightly and was smiling as I had eyes closed. "Plus it's unfitting for a wife to go and flaunt themselves." A finger jabbed to my neck in a light scold and I snorted whilst humming.

"I don't remember being married, yoi."

"You wouldn't want a wedding, _too expensive_ you would say, guararara." I rolled eyes at what he was even saying and grunted lightly since I also knew he was right.

"They are, why you would want to spend all that money for something once is beyond me. Especially with those who can't really afford it and putting themselves in debt." A scowl was on me as I felt him shaking with his rumbles and his fingers line along my exposed side since my yukata was completely open. The tips stopped at my underwear before trailing back up in a soothing manner where it didn't tickle.

"Maybe I should at least put a ring on your finger so people will know you are off the market."

"Since when did that happen exactly?" I asked curiously and he chuckled whilst lips were pressing to the top of my head.

"When you started undressing me with your eyes three years ago." My body stiffened as I stuttered out words incoherently and he was laughing as I shifted to get away. We moved around before he was hovering over me with lips kissing at my exposed chest and I huffed out as I was flustered. "Don't worry, I had already been doing the same."

"Pervert…." I muttered and he chuckled with a grin as he pressed his mouth to my skin, but couldn't kiss as he couldn't get his smile away. Wheels turned in my head as I began to give a questioning noise as he pressed lips to one of my pectorals. "Wait, that means…"

"I told Vista I knew, but I also know how you are with thoughts of relationships _especially_ in a work environment." The face shifted so he could look to me with a knowing grin as I have complained of certain people being together through work. "We both know, unlike their office fiascos, you were already mine, guararara." I rolled eyes as he soon shift and I hummed as lips found mine. My legs pressed against his sides as he shifted to move lips along mine and I wrapped arms around his neck for more.

* * *

The following day was full of doing some walking around the garden they had and enjoyed our time. Of course, it was also interesting to see eyes from males and females alike as I knew a mark was on the back of my neck. Pops claimed it was compensation until we get home and he gets me a proper ring and had a finger to my lips before I could protest on the matter. It was fine, I mused later on, and made sure to let him know not to spend a lot. I would like to enjoy wearing it without a worry of being _robbed_ because of it. Though I'm sure the robber would just take my wallet since it held most of the money anyways with my cards and everything.

One of the most amusing things was Rayleigh when he chattered with me as I was sitting on a bench waiting for Pops to bring lunch back. The man was amused by the marking and I noticed the flirtatious comments and kept myself subtle as usual. Rayleigh seemed to be aware already, probably from when first noticing I came with someone and then by the fact that I had a marking. It seemed like his nature to flirt and when Whitebeard made his way back, he bid farewell saying that poker night was scheduled every month on the second Tuesday. I said I might show up if I wasn't busy and he merely smirked before leaving with a nod towards Pops. Of course, Pops merely chuckled in amusement and we enjoyed ourselves for lunch.

It's Thursday and I knew the peace would be interrupted again.

"What do you mean he _fell_ off?" The question left me as I happen to finally sneak a peek to his phone since he seemed a bit perplexed on what he was reading. "Give me the phone." A growl left me as Whitebeard was holding me back with an arm around my waist and held the phone out to the side.

"He's fine."

"I'm going to chew his ass out for daring a foot!" I scowled before groaning as lips pressed to mine and I made noises as I pushed back. "Don't distract me from the problem. Ace knows very well the roof is off limits! He's lucky Namur didn't break a bone!"

"Calm down, their boys." I looked to him with a look of a fierce scowl and he sighed with a chuckle following. "No one had to go to the hospital. Calm down, Marco." A huff left me as I crossed arms and soon faced away with a frown. I noticed him toss the phone behind himself and thumped to the floor which made me scold him.

* * *

 **LEMON**

* * *

"Don't break another ph—!" My breath hitched as I felt heat flourish to cheeks as I could feel fingers pressing between my butt cheeks and the only thing stopping from making me moan was the clothing in the way. "P-Pops, I'm being serious here."

"I just realized I won't be able to listen to your moans properly in the home unless we take another break, which you are hard to drag off for." A chuckle left him as he pressed against my hole and I groaned with trembles as I shifted with hands gripping his yukata. The rubbing started and I looked up with a slight glare as he smirked.

"We w-were going to eat." I tried to keep my voice steady as he continued his ministrations and he chuckled before I felt my body being shifted. A moan left me as his other hand rubbed my erection through my boxers.

"I'm only pleasing you, Marco." Sputtering breaths left me as I was soon moved to be leaned over the bed with his fingers continuing to press. My fingers gripped the sheets as I trembled on the spot as my feet kept me stable to have my butt still up. I let my chest rest along the bed and felt as his other hand was moving my yukata and underwear were tugged on.

"P-Pops…" I said the name with a groan as I felt embarrassed like this and wondered why my body was acting like some hormonal teenager. I guess it was because I didn't get to live like a normal teenager did.

A shaky gasp left me as I felt the cool slick digits rubbing and I pressed my face into the bed as I was on forearms. I moaned as I felt him press the first finger in and I was shaking with groans at the discomfort. His other hand lined along my thigh as he shifted before it came around to the front to grip my erection. I trembled with a groan as it felt good and he was rubbing my length to help forget about the intrusion. As he shifted the finger, I was shaking with gasps at the foreign feeling and then I felt as if I was stretched more. I groaned with a mixed moan as he continued to rub along my erection firmly. Once I felt the movements again I gasped out as it felt odd and the feeling of something there was a little weird. I didn't complain as he began shifting them and pulled his hand away from my erection as he grasped onto a butt cheek.

" _Aaahaaa_ ~!" The tingling I felt as he pressed into my prostate made my whole body jerk as I cried out. Fingers gripped the sheets as my body automatically shifted back as I let my ass press for more of that feeling. A chuckle was heard as the fingers began moving harshly to press back into my prostate with vigor. Moans spilled from my lips as I closed eyes and was panting heavily with small cries as he continued to finger fuck me into a hot mess. Hands moved out beside me as I was pressed to the bed and let my body take control on shifting perfectly. I let my moans grow as I was drooling into the bed at the way it felt so amazing. Legs trembled to keep myself stable, " _Nhhhaaa_ ~, Pops! _Mnnnhhhaa_!"

Every part of me was shaking in ecstasy at the way and I cried out lightly at the feel of being stretched more unexpectedly before I felt my eyes rolling as it was followed by a spike of pleasure. I felt myself trembling and I heard a chuckle from behind me before fingers pulled away. A complaint left me at the sudden lose of feeling as if I was being sent into lala-land. My body was shifted as I found myself on my back with a pillow resting under my lower back. This smirk was on Pops' face as I soon groaned at the pressure and arched with hands grasping the bed.

" _Nnnhh_ , oh gods…" The words left me as I let my head go back as he pressed more in and I felt as if I was penetrated deeper.

Legs trembled at the sensation of feeling so full and I gasped in breaths to calm myself a little before groaning. Hands were pressing to the bed on either side of my ribs and I gazed up at Whitebeard as he had a face twisted in pleasure and restraint. I moved hands along his forearms as I was taking in breaths as I was signaling for him to move. Grey eyes looked to me and that smirk showed before he began slowly rocking into my body. I trembled at the sensation of him moving inside of me and the thought alone of him moving quicker made me groan in need. A chuckle rumbled out as I gripped his arms with gasps as he began to pick up on his rhythm and I arched with legs spreading as I wanted more. Even if he took his time, I still wouldn't last with how much my body was already built up and I let my head go back as I moaned.

"M-More, Pops…" I complained lightly as I heard him snort in response and soon a hand was gripping my hip to begin picking up his rhythm that made me groan in pleasure. A startled cry left me as I let hands move to the sheets above my head as I gripped. " _AAAHH-HAA_ ~!" I cried out more as he found my prostate and made sure to hit into that spot that made my eyes roll to the back of my head. Every part of me was shaking as I couldn't control my voice any longer as the drool was back going along my cheeks. Pleasure clouded me as I heard the grunts above me and soon I about screamed as he gripped my erection to pump it roughly. " _NNNHAAAAA_ ~ POPS!" I cried out as I squeezed my eyes shut and arched with fingers pulling hard at the sheets. I came onto my chest as it shot across up to my neck and I was still letting out cries of pleasure as he continued his thrusts.

A groan rumbled from him as hips snapped against me with hands gripping my hips tightly. My high was there as he soon came with a low rumbling moan and was slowing himself down. I swallowed before continuing to pant as I tried to calm my swirling body of the way it jittered with adrenaline. A groan left me as I felt him shift with my lower back soon finding the mattress as I heard the pillow thumping somewhere else. This snort left me at that as I had arms sprawled by my head, not even caring as he shifted to hover me with lips kissing at my neck.

* * *

 **End Lemon**

* * *

"I'll have to get you a gag for home." My face flushed with heat as I whined lowly as I couldn't really move, my body felt so spent. A chuckle left him as he shifted with a grin down at me as I looked up lazily at him. "I'll never understand how you can look so stoic even after something like that." This smirk left me as I had an arm move around his neck to bring him closer.

"I promise I am melting on the inside, yoi." The sound of my voice showing as I was so lax from our activity.

"Good, guararara! Let's take a quick shower and I will order food to the room." Lips pressed to mine as I moaned lightly in it and he began pulling me up with him. A whine left me as he pulled back whilst picking me up in his arms and I had arms resting on his shoulders as I looked to him. My body about shivered at the fact that he can still lift me, plus if I wanted to be completely honest, I enjoyed that he still held his toned body. One of my fingers found a scar along his back near his spine and I soon growled lowly.

"Food can wait." A laugh left him as I shifted to tighten legs around him and let lips find his with my tongue as he rumbled, but returned the gesture.

* * *

"Ace!" I hollered as I kicked the door open to his bedroom and he squealed in fear. "What did I tell you about the roof?!" The question came out as he was cowering behind Thatch who was holding hands up in innocence as he tried to escape too.

"It was Thatch's idea!"

"Don't drag me into this!" The auburn haired male squeaked as they began pushing at each other and I gave a glare before crossing arms.

"If I even hear about a finger on the roof, not work related that I ask, then I will make sure you will have to hold Izo's hand _all_ the way to the front of the school." The threat came out with eyes narrowed and he looked at me in horror. Izo came in handy because he would all too willingly do such a thing for the pure enjoyment of seeing his brother be embarrassed.

"Y-You wouldn't!"

"Marco!" I tensed before turning to see Pops giving me a look and then glanced at the boys. "Give our sons a break."

"Don't think for a second I letting him slip past this!" I reprimanded him as I gave a look of saying that he couldn't do a thing. "If he wants to be a pain in my ass then I'll let him know what kind of punishment he will get if he tries again."

"Guararara!"

"You're too lenient!" I scolded before snapping my head to notice the two teenagers trying to act invisible and giving pleading looks to Pops. "He is _not_ helping you! If either of you do something awful this coming week, you are going to wish you weren't my son, got me?" They nodded quickly in understanding as I soon let out a breath and began moving to the door where Pops still stood. He let me out as he chuckled and then I heard a curious noise as we moved down the hall.

"Marco called us his son!" Thatch remarked in surprise as I could practically hear the grin and I ignored hearing it as I went down the stairs to go to my room. Before I could move to my door, a hand was gripping mine and I was pulled to Pops' room as he chuckled. Vista happened to be looking our way with a knowing smile and swirled his wine. We moved into the room where I was moved to sit on the bed.

"This isn't good for your blood pressure." Chuckles were heard as I looked to Whitebeard before snorting with a grumble.

"Damn brats." That had him rumbling some more before he seemed to think of something as he sat down next to me.

"On a more serious note." Though he says it's serious, he was grinning to me and a hand gripped my thigh. "You should tone it down with Ace, he thinks you like to pick on him."

"I pick on Thatch just as much." I mentioned in a matter-of fact tone and he chuckled with his body leaning in to kiss at my cheek.

"We know he's had a hard life before us, so tone it down a little." A sigh left me as I closed eyes before I began ruffling my hair with fingers tousling through some tangles.

"It's the only way to get through to him, if anything I let them get away with _a lot_. They were supposed to be confined for a month and yet I kicked them out a few days later." The mutter left me as he was chuckling and soon the loud thumping noises of feet down the hall had me look to the door expectantly. The door busted open and I was soon tackled by the two littles with my back to the bed now.

"Marco! Pops!" The two were hugging onto me as I let out a sigh and smiling lightly. "We missed you!"

"I heard you were extra bad with Vista." I commented and they whined out as they were sitting on either side of me as I was propped up on my arms so I could view them. They began shoving at each other in complaints and whines as I watched with a smile. Then I remembered what happened and suddenly grabbed Namur's cheek with some tugs so he could focus at me. "You mister!" I gave a look explaining he was in big trouble and he whined out for mercy. "First off, you _never_ bite people and, second, the **roof**?! What were you thinking?!" I asked out as I had mainly been worried about his wellbeing and he complained as I didn't let go. Pops grasped a hold of Namur to pull him away and set him on the ground followed by Haruta.

"Give us a minute, boys." Namur darted as he was thankful to be out of trouble, for now, and Haruta looked.

"We want mom's time too!" The complaint came out before his face flushed and he stuttered with hands waving. "I m-mean! I said Marco!" A laugh came from Pops as he hugged the embarrassed boy who was holding his face with hands.

"Just remember that your dad needs time with mom, too." Pops claimed with a chuckle and I rubbed to my neck once I was sitting up and soon Haruta was set down as eyes found me.

"Haruta," the name left me as I curled a finger for him to come closer and once before me, I smiled whilst ruffling his hair. "I'll take you to lunch tomorrow, okay? Mommy and son time?" Surprise showed as he soon grinned widely and it was almost blinding as I pulled my hand away. Hands were up to his chest as he nodded rapidly before turning to leave. Once the boy was out of view, I let out a breath and Pops was chuckling as he went to go close the door.

"I get mommy to myself before mommy decides to throw one of the children." A snort left me at his words before he was moving to me with a hand going under a leg and I was pressed back. I let arms go around his neck as I viewed him with questioning and he chuckled with lips pressing to mine.

* * *

The television was playing lowly as Pops was watching a baseball game with rumbles flowing when something good happened for his team. I wasn't big into sports, the only ones I follow are Ace and Thatch's baseball games, Haruta's soccer games, and Namur's basketball games. I am very proud of them being dedicated in sports, though my two troublemaker teens know how to push their luck and have been almost kicked from the team if it wasn't for their miraculous play. Ace is the best batter they have with more home runs than recorded at the school and Thatch is their star pitcher. The summer was coming up so recently they had their last game and soon the camps will be opening and it was a little bittersweet.

Curiel will be graduating this year and the other three will be seniors and I knew that meant even more trouble. If I remember anything about my years in high school, that's when the kids start caring less of the school year and more about getting out. My sane teen was going to look at the community colleges nearby, though I offered to collect anything farther out, but he said he wanted to stay at home a while longer. I wasn't complaining since he does help a lot with the littles when I can't be there for something. Jozu has already mentioned on taking a few month trip overseas with his buddies, something they have been saving all year for, and I merely asked that he call if he absolutely needed something. He is old enough and actually very good with his money, but I wanted him to know we have no problem being a safety net.

On the two little ones, Namur was actually going to brave going on a camping trip that had to do with these Adventure scouts. Haruta was on the border of going as well, but I knew he could do it. Namur would be his safety net if anything and I knew he would have no problem making friends. They are both very sociable boys and get along with a lot of people. It's odd, Haruta looks up to Namur who makes sure to set a good example, but Namur is actually really shy. I love that they can rely on each other for their weaknesses and turn them into strengths.

Whilst reading, glasses on my nose, my phone started to ring next to me. Eyes flickered over to it to see Ace's name pop up and I sighed lightly whilst holding my book still and picked it up. I answered with a finger swiping the green and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I kept my tone smooth as I was waiting for the excuse of why he was late getting home.

" _Is this Mr. Phoenix?"_ The voice was of a woman, unfamiliar to me, and I flickered eyes to the television, but did not move my book as I was confused.

"Yes, this is him." I could feel eyes on me from Pops as he was leaning on a pillow whilst laying on his side.

" _Hello, my name is Kaya and I was calling you to let you know that Ace has been in an accident."_ My book fell from my hand as I stared to my legs in shock and I felt my chest clenching.

"Marco?" I heard Whitebeard speak as I felt as if I couldn't breathe and I heard a concerned tone over the phone before it was taken from me, which had my hands go to my lap. "Hello, this Edward Newgate, who is this?" The voice came out as I was still frozen in place and this hand was soon grasping one of mine. Pops was talking as I was trying to calm my anxiety flaring through my body and soon felt a couple tugs to my hand. "Marco, he's okay." I looked to Pops as I knew you could see the fear in me that I thought Ace was dead and that reassuring smile made me calm down.

"L-Let's have Vista watch the kids." I mentioned as I began shifting out of the bed and he moved as well.

I had slipped on a pair of pajama pants as I already had a t-shirt on and was sliding some house slippers on. Keeping my breathing calm, I knew I had to be stoic until we at least got to the car. Whitebeard already left the room to talk with Vista as I brushed fingers through my hair in worry. My heart was thundering and my chest was clenching as I made my way to the door. A few deep breaths, I left the room and say the little ones cheering that Vista agreed to play a board game. Eyes found me in worry as Vista knew well enough when I was on the verge of breaking.

"We will be back in a little while." The boys were grinning as I spoke smoothly with a smile, they didn't notice what was going on and I was soon moving to the car. Pops drove as I had my head back in the car with shaky breaths leaving me as I knew I wouldn't calm until I saw my son sitting well before me.

"It was a drunk driver, swerved into his lane and he was able to last minute turn a bit out of the way." Whitebeard mentioned to let me know on what happened because I want to know even at the same time I didn't. I _needed_ to know what happened and hearing that didn't help one bit. "Ace is fine, he may have broken a bone in his arm and maybe a minor fracture, but he's a tough boy and will probably be bouncing back in a couple days even if he broke anything." That had me smile a little at how true it was and then I felt that anxiety flourish as the emergency side of the hospital was in sight. Last time we were here was when Thatch was younger and had an ATV accident which left him with a scar along his face.

Pulling into a parking spot, we were soon walking to the doors and I was keeping as calm as I could. The sterilizing smell hit us as we went through the third pair of sliding doors and went to the waiting room to tell them our son's name. It only took a minute before a nurse came through a door to wave us to follow her. I swallowed the lump in my throat as we moved through by closed curtains before she shifted to pull aside one. Our bodies shifted and brown eyes found me with a slight fear as Ace was probably thinking I was pissed about the car being wrecked. I felt my throat strain seeing he was alright and I moved over to him putting arms around him as I pulled him in for a hug with a hand on the back of his head. Shaky breaths left me as he noised confusion and I gripped his hair a little as I had eyes closed.

"I'm so glad you are okay." My voice sounded strained and I could tell it made him tense as he used his hand to wrap around me.

"I'm sorry about the car."

"I don't give a shit about the car." I quickly came back as I moved back to hold his face and was looking at his body as a brace was on his right arm keeping his wrist in place. "I thought I lost you, you damn brat." I felt my eyes stinging as I gritted teeth and pulled him for a hug.

"Sir, don't move him too much." A nurse spoke out and I snapped my head to the side with a slight growl.

"I can hug my son all I want, damn it!" The snap showed venom in it as I held Ace protectively and was trying hard not to shake from my own anxiety. The nurse backed off as I was breathing out heavily and I soon felt an arm around my waist with a rumble.

"Marco, calm down. They just need to check him over, let them do their job." A huff left me as I slowly released Ace who was looking to me in surprise and Whitebeard was pulling me back a little as the nurse was checking Ace's blood pressure. My eyes scrutinized the nurse as I watched her work and noticing her shift with hands slipping a little on the monitor that goes on your finger for your pulse. "You're making the nurse nervous, dear." My cheeks flushed lightly as I crossed arms and looked up at Whitebeard and he was rumbling lightly. Ace was staring in light confusion at the nickname that Pops has used on occasion and only the three oldest has noticed so far; that being Curiel, Jozu, and Izo. That didn't surprise me much since they were the more observant boys and Vista doesn't count since I assume Pops said something while we were still on trip.

The doctor stepped in and looked to us both whilst holding his clipboard and I wondered if he got sleep or not. "My name is Trafalgar Law, which one of you is his immediate guardian."

"We both are." I clarified with a stern look and he raised an eyebrow lightly before nodding and looking to the paper.

"Portgas is lucky that he only fractured his wrist, the other driver wasn't so lucky, but that was partially due to the fact that his car made impact hard enough to push your car out of the way and then hit a tree." Grey eyes stared to me as he relayed the information and I showed nothing but a look of calm as I was happy to know Ace was very lucky. "He said he swerved last minute to the side to go with the impact and luckily his seatbelt held him when he rolled. Bruising mainly and he should rest whilst sitting up for a few days to be on the safe side. No sign of a concussion, but I would like to play it safe and he rest sitting up. Plenty of fluids and I will be sending him home with you tonight with some pain medicine that you should alternate with Tylenol." A paper was ripped away as he handed it over to me as I was nodding in understanding. My nerves were calmed knowing that my son was fine and merely let that luck he has shown when needed.

"Thank you." I mentioned politely and he smiled lightly whilst turning his clipboard with a pen.

"Once we check him one last time we will release him, so sign this for medication and my nurse will bring it back in time for your departure." Only skimming lightly, I signed it and let him have his pen back. That was the quickest I have ever signed a paper without fully reading it in a while. The doctor moved to finish the check up as the nurse left for the medicine and I waited with a hand gripping the paper.

Law finished up and left us to have a moment as we were told we could leave after the nurse brings the medicine by, so Ace was now standing with a slight frown. My arms were crossed as I viewed him and this worried look was there as he soon moved over. A hand grabbed my shirt and I was pulled over by Pops as he hugged us both with a slight tremble. This breath left me deeply as I was smiling and we returned the hold with a protective embrace.

"I'm sorry for making you worry… I know I should have been home already and I promise I was making my way back and I made sure to stay calm during the incident and—!" Pops was brushing fingers through unruly hair and I pressed my head to Ace's with my hand rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Ace, it's okay. We are happy you are alright, I don't care right now about it being past time, I don't care about the car, and I don't care if you were on your way home. All I care about in this moment is that you are alive and only a little banged up." I told him as he sniffled lightly, trying not to cry, and I smiled.

"Considering the fact that I had to have the phone once he heard the word accident shows enough on how worried he was."

"Quiet." I muttered as Whitebeard rumbled and I felt him pressing kisses to the top of my head. "Damn it, Pops." I growled as I pulled back to look at him and chuckles left him as his arm around me stayed and lips pressed to my cheek. "Oi!" I complained with heat flushing to cheeks and I heard a gag noise.

"Come on! Not while holding me!" Ace complained in a whine and I chuckled lightly seeing him pull away with a finger pointing to the inside of his mouth as if he was gagging. "It's bad enough you guys are horrible with trying to hide it!" He whined and I glared to Pops who is the main culprit on the affectionate things in public. A rumble merely left him as he shrugged an arm out and soon pulled me close with lips pressing playfully to my head as I complained. "I told Thatch and he didn't believe me." This exasperated noise came out and soon the nurse was back in the room as I gave a stoic look, but my heated cheeks showed I was a bit embarrassed by the display.

"Here is the medicine." A brown sack was handed over to me as I took it and gave her a look that made her back away slowly. This chuckle left Pops as he moved his hand along my back and I checked the medicine before the nurse began moving the curtain. "You can go home." That was all she said before disappearing and I huffed out before moving to leave.

"Don't think you are going anywhere this week, brat." I mentioned as we left to the car after I signed out once more and Ace was whining lightly. "Plus Thatch will have to write your homework until the fracture heals." A laugh then left him as I glanced back to see him showing a grin as if he was already plotting his brother's demise. I knew this wasn't the last of the accident, they usually have an officer follow up the next day, but I wasn't concerned about that right now.

 _Ace is okay and that's all that matters._

When getting home, the little ones were freaking out that Ace came back with a brace on his wrist. Of course the brunette teen didn't think about it when he mentioned being in a wreck since the boy's clung to him for dear life. Ace didn't fight it much, promising they could stay in his room for the night if it made them feel better. Thatch was about tumbling down the stairs after hearing the little ones distress of Ace's name and Izo followed with Curiel and Jozu glancing from the top of the stairs. After everyone was informed of what happened and that Ace was going to be alright, I had to peel at least Izo and Thatch off the brunette teen so he could go to bed.

A sigh left me as I sprawled back on the California king bed and felt as hands were tugging my pants off. Another breath left me as my slippers had been lost somewhere after I entered the room and then I was dragged up to be lifted. I just let myself rest lazily against Pops as he moved us to get in the sheets and the light was clicked off, the television flickering the room with light, but it was on low in volume. A hand was petting the top of my head through my hair as I was feeling drained on what has happened. Lips pressed lovingly against my forehead in comfort as I breathed out in relief that all the kids were safely home and this calm was here before everything I have to deal with tomorrow pertaining to the accident and the school since Ace can't go to classes for a few days.

"Sshhh, you are festering." A rumble left him when I huffed at him before shifting to rest against him to feel the warmth. "Everyone is home, just rest with that. Tomorrow will come tomorrow, right now everything is fine."

"The last time we got scared like that was Thatch's ATV accident, yoi." I mentioned whilst feeling his hand move to pull my lower body closer as I fully rest along him. Pops was aware, most likely, that my mind was festering with the fact that Ace could have been a statistic for drunk driving accident fatalities.

"Calm down, everyone is safe."

"I pray that Haruta and Namur don't do this to me, I'm going to die from the stress." A chuckle left him at my words as I kept eyes closed and he rested his head against mine for comfort.

"If anything, you scared me when he you weren't moving after hearing about it over the phone." This hum left me as if voicing my question on how I should have reacted and he caught it with a soft chuckle. "My usual stoic wife was stunned, of course I worried." I opened my eyes just so I could roll them with a grunt and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Let's just get some rest, I'll have Atmos go to the office while we deal with everything."

"Fine…" I was going to protest, but I was so worn out that I didn't care at this moment and he held me with one of his legs shifting between mine so I can be more comfortable. Tomorrow will be here soon enough, but for now I relaxed in the peace.

* * *

"That's a pretty ring, Marco!" Haruta complimented as I was eating some toast whilst trying to get everyone ready for Curiel's graduation in the next couple hours.

Thatch looked to it in interest as it was on my ring finger and soon flickered eyes over to Pops who was rumbling with a band on his own finger. Of course mine had a stone on it, my lover insisting it and I merely let him do whatever. It was simple, an Azurite stone with a ring of small diamonds around it and wasn't flashy or anything. Obviously it wasn't since I have had it for a week, at least, and they are just now noticing.

"I didn't realize Pops had good taste." Izo commented as I merely shifted to grab empty plates and take them to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised Marco let him get it." Ace mentioned with a shrug, arm brace thumping to the table as he finished his orange juice. A hum of agreement left Jozu as Curiel was ruffling Namur's hair as the boy was looking thoroughly confused on what that underlining tone was.

"Not the first one I picked."

"If you would have gotten the other, you wouldn't be living any longer." I pointed a finger in matter-of-fact as I soon sat down to eat some of my eggs that were left. "That was too expensive, I'd rather buy the brats something." A chuckle came out from Pops and I noticed this whine from Thatch.

"Did you guys not invite me to the wedding or something?!" A laugh left the other teens along with Jozu smiling before Vista was waving a hand out.

"You know Marco wouldn't allow such a thing."

"But when did this happen?! Last I checked Marco was hell bent of cursing everyone who tried to flirt with him using a voodoo doll." Thatch made a crazy motion with his hands as if stabbing a doll to prove his point.

"It didn't work on Pops, yoi." I went with his humor and ate some more as the others were laughing to my words.

"Well, that's probably true." Curiel commented as he was now looking to his iPod to scroll through songs and I smiled that he was so indifferent with today being his day.

"Ah! That means you are officially mom!" Thatch commented and I shot a glare to him with an eyebrow twitching and Ace was grinning.

"I've already been using it to my full advantage." I felt a vein pulse on the truth of the matter and how he has almost been throttled a few times.

"I did first! We go on Mommy and Son dates!" Haruta claimed proudly and I sighed out with a smile at that as he wasn't noticing his older brothers' meaning the whole 'mom' thing as humor. I gave a sharp glare to the older boys as they were going to explain and they shut their mouths with smiles.

"No fair, Haruta! You have to share, mom!"

"I made the deal with Pops! He hogs mom more!" I sighed with a hand to my head as I faced away, which was towards Pops, and ignored them all as a rumbling laugh was leaving my lover.

"I think Marco would love to schedule you each a time." A snort left me as Vista was showing humor as I still worked just as feverishly even with everything. Besides the fact that now I have to make sure Pops keeps hands off as I am trying to explain things to him. We get work done, but if he deems it not important at that moment, then he lets me know with hands caressing me as much as he can get away with.

"Alright, I want everyone ready in thirty minutes." I mentioned as I stood up after I ate my last bite and was getting the last bit of plates as they all began leaving the room with chatters. Loud thumping was heard as I heard Ace and Thatch go at it, the smaller ones of course joining. Vista was raising his voice to them to calm down since Ace still can't use his hand. Izo taunted his same aged brothers and Jozu was laughing loudly. No doubt Curiel was rolling eyes as he had headphones on already.

 _Yeah, I love my kids, no matter what…_

"Give me ten minutes."

"No, pervert." I mentioned as I had dishes in the sink and I felt the body press against my back with lips on my neck. "I'm all ready to go, yoi."

"You're mean, guararara." The rumble made me roll eyes and hands were gripping my hips with massages.

"Later."

"I'm holding you to that." Pops finally pulled away and I eyed him as I knew that's what he merely wanted in the first place.

At least everything works out for our family and it's funny being wife status.

* * *

 **BONUS**

"Fold." I mentioned with a hand up as I rubbed at my neck and the others at the table eyed me before going around.

"I didn't take you the tied down type." The man to the side of me was tapping his cigar, the room allowing smoking unlike last time.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Rayleigh inquired with a knowing stare and I snorted as I watch Crocodile win this round. The cards were shuffled by a woman with dark hair and pale blue eyes and soon fluttered them out to everyone. Once we evaluated our cards and the first were flipped in the middle everyone began to add to the middle.

"If you must know, I'm the lucky lady. Raise one." I flickered the chips in and noticed the eyebrows of most rising.

"That man you were with?" Enel asked in interest as he called and I hummed lightly.

"We've technically been together since I was in my twenties, but I have always been focused on work." I commented as the next card was flipped and I gave a blank appearance. "Call." The word left me as it was my turn and soon a hum was heard.

"It would only make sense with how many sons you have."

"One of my brats just graduated too, by the way." After Rayleigh spoke, I mentioned that and he smiled.

"How many left until then?" I rolled eyes in exasperation at the question and that had most chuckling in knowing by either experience or just by sight alone.

"Five, right now."

"Oh?" The question came out as I soon followed the pot with my chips and I looked to Rayleigh with a slight smile.

"We may or may not have been applying for a new boy." Most laughed at that and I felt a hand pat me from the man next to me known by Bones.

"You really can't get enough of kids, huh, Mother hen?" I snorted at the name as I soon showed my wining hand and they all groaned.

"I may be a mother hen, but I also know how to clear you all out." I joked as I took the chips to organize on my own pile and they were laughing lightly.

"I'm out, boys. Got to have some money left for drinks." Rayleigh mentioned and soon nodded his head to the side.

"Oh look, he's saving you all." They all chuckled as I soon began gathering my chips as I noticed the woman pulling money out so we could cash out. Everyone bid us a farewell as I was heading back towards my room with Rayleigh walking with me.

"Your old man with you then?"

"Of course, probably drinking like usual." I mentioned as Rayleigh was laughing and I hummed lightly. He talked about his nephew some more as we made our way and I opened up my room.

"Until next time, Mother hen!" I snorted at the words and he leaned to view the room lightly. "Congratulations by the way!" Laughter was leaving Rayleigh when Pops began rumbling with his own and I rolled eyes. "See ya!" Rayleigh waved a hand out as he moved down the hall and I went into the room.

"Clean them out?"

"Stopped early, save them from losing too much to one person." Whitebeard chuckled whilst I tossed the bag to the side as the door was shut and I soon moved to him with arms going around his neck. The bottle of his alcohol found the night stand as we only had one bed this time and he moved us to sprawl me back against it with a rumble.

"You sure get excited after gambling."

"Of course, it's like an all or nothing, yoi." A knowing smirk was on him as he kissed at my neck that I exposed to him and felt hands shifting my yukata open. "I'm hungry."

"Later." I chuckled as I was messing with him and soon hummed in delight.


End file.
